


Whats normal anyway?

by Heavenstands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, funny hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenstands/pseuds/Heavenstands
Summary: In a town, where there is no such thing as odd or normal. Nothing is predictable or remains the same.See an outsiders view of the "Odd," town. How will he react?For blogger Adrien Sanders this could be the story that prevents him from being fired.Picture a town that has Gabriel as their guardian angel for generations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rapid_Combustion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapid_Combustion/gifts).



> Please let me know if I should continue this fic. Honestly, I'm not sure about this one. Even kudos would be helpful. Thank you in advance.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Picking up my phone it shows no bars. Closing my eye's I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself before I break something. Stepping outside of the car I slam the door with a loud huff.

_Great! now I have to walk to the nearest town._

This day just can't get any worse, running late, threatened with the loss of my job. Chasing a vague lead on a haunting that is most likely just teenagers spreading rumors. My job hangs on me finding an actual plausible paranormal occurrence.

Takes me an hour and a half walk to reach a place called, "The Water Hole Sports Bar," in this small town named, "Hazzard. Walking up to the bar a man is standing there cleaning the counter.

"Excuse me Sir do you know of a towing company nearby, my car broke down on Highway 10?" I ask him.

"Sure do," is the bartender's response nothing more.

"Uh, could I have the number to it?" I ask hesitantly, it seems he doesn't want to give it out.

"Alright, who owns the 1968 black Dodge Charger?" a tall man wearing jeans and flannel calls out from the doorway.

"Um I own a black Dodge but its dead on Highway 10," I respond.

Walking up to the window I see the unexpected, my car is outside attached to a tow truck.

_How the hell is my car here?_

"That...that's my car, how do you have it, I haven't even called yet?" I question.

"You needed it towed, so it's towed, no point in asking how or why," the man says looking confused as if those are not normal questions.

"O...Kay, well would you mind checking it, and letting me know the damages, please," I request.

"Sure can, the name is Dean Winchester," he responds.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester, I'm Adrien Sanders," I introduce myself.

"Take a break, get something to eat, I'll let you know what repairs are needed once I know," Mr. Winchester calls out as he leaves.

The bartender drops a plate in front of me with a burger and fries on it.

"Um, I didn't order this," I inform the bartender.

"On the house, everyone needs a break sometimes," the man says with a sincere smile.

"Thanks, man, I appreciate it, Oh no I'm sorry but I don't like pickles," I say feeling guilty complaining about a free meal.

_I just really, really don't like pickles even touching my food._

"How do you know if you like them or not? You haven't even tried it," the man questions me.

"Oh, I've had them before," I tell him.

"Soooo why would that matter, it's not like the chances of it tasting the same is very high," he responds.

"What do you mean, Of course, it would taste the same," I say scrunching my eyebrows.

Everyone in the place stops what they are doing, the room get's quiet as they all stare at me. They stop staring just after I become very uncomfortable. Shaking my head, I grab my burger and sit at a table towards the back of the room.

Taking a bite leaves me confused, this doesn't taste like a burger at all. This tastes more like mashed potatoes and gravy. Eating a fry is just as weird it tastes more like a carrot.

_What is wrong with this food?_

Still, it tastes good and I'm hungry enough to eat it even if it's odd. Overhearing a conversation from the couple sitting at the table next to mine also seems odd.

"Well since he is 25 this week I don't think it's really our place to discipline him," a woman says.

"Last week you said the same thing when he was 15, we can't keep doing this no matter what age he is, for the next 9 years I plan on treating him as a child," the man says.

"Fine, I Don't want to keep arguing. He needs some clothes to wear for now," she says. The man rolls his eyes as he sighs.

_These people are crazy, how can anyone's age jump around like that?_

Finishing my so-called burger and veggie fries I head to the restroom. While in there two men come in after they finish using the urinal their conversation turns weird.

"It was so awesome, this morning when I woke up my living room had a huge pool in it," one man says.

The other man replies, "That is so cool, today my dining room had a penguin in it. Better then that time an ostrich appeared in my bedroom.

_More crazy people?_

It's been an hour since Mr. Winchester left when he walks back in the bar.

"The struts need to be replaced, I can order the parts. They could be here as soon as tomorrow afternoon. Being a classic car I don't carry the parts," he tells me.

_This car is draining me._

"Ok, how much will that be? I ask him.

"No worries it's already been paid for, Thank Gabriel!" the man responds.

_Thank Gabriel?_

"Who is Gabriel?" as soon as the words are out of my mouth all movement in the bar again stops with a collective gasp.

Mr. Winchester pulls me aside tells me, "Look, dude I'd be careful what you say, Gabriel is the giver, provider, the blessed one.

"Like God?" I question.

"Something like that just much more active in our lives," he whispers.

"Oh, I can't let him do that, he doesn't even know me and I have no way to pay him back," I tell him.

I attempt to hide my embarrassment, I can't afford to pay for those repairs no matter what the cost is, yet my pride fights charity. Mr. Winchester gives me as odd look.

"Look, Mr. Winchester, I can't afford this but this Mr. Gabriel shouldn't have to pay it either.

He just laughs at me, "Call me Dean, there is no way to pay him back or stop the payment, just be grateful," he replies.

"It's not possible to contact this man?" I ask.

"First he is not a man, second no there is no way. He is the provider, so accept the blessing he gives," he tells me in a kind but also an assertive tone of voice.

Giving up, I raise my hands in the universal surrender gesture. "Is there a motel around here?" I ask him changing the subject for a moment.

"Well, usually there is but for the last week, it's been infested with rabbits. At least it's not cats again, they can be mean," Mr. Winchester informs me.

"Won't animal control take care of it?" I ask him.

"What is, 'animal control,'" he questions me as if my question is crazy.

"A government agency that takes care of out of control animals," I inform him.

"Oh, never heard of it, that's not needed they will disappear in time or when highly needed they will be gone," he says with what looks like a fond expression.

"Um, ok," I respond as I watch Dean move to a table to order food shaking his head. I can hear him from where I am, all he says for his order is, "Doesn't matter give me whatever you've got handy."

"I have a spare bedroom you can use for the night, no charge. I just ask that the noise level is kept down after 10p p.m. don't want to wake the wife and kids," the bartender tells me, distracting me from listening to Dean ordering.

_Wife and kids, it could be safe._

"Are you not worried about letting a complete stranger in your home?" I ask surprised by his blind faith.

He just laughs, "There is no crime here, we are all safe here."

_NO, crime how can that be? There is something off about this place._

"Thank you I appreciate it," I say giving him a grateful smile.

"I get out at eight, you can either wait for me or I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind showing you the way." the bartender informs me.

"Oh wow thank you but I'll just wait," I respond.

_I really don't want to be left with someone's wife and kids alone._

Sitting back at the rear table sipping my drink, I'm wishing there was something I could do. I've never been good at sitting around, I get bored and fidgety quickly. A book would be nice or even some paper so I can write down ideas for my next blog. Doesn't look like I'll get that haunting story. Most likely someone has already gotten there and posted about it.

Nothing to do so I resort to one of my favorite past times, people watching. I should feel bad about listening in to other's conversations but I'm so bored.

"I was blessed with a child today, he is adorable," a woman with blond hair says excitement evident in her tone.

The brunet responds, "That's wonderful, how old is he and where did you find him?" she asks the blond.

_Find him?_

"I'm not sure of the exact age, he looks about 8. I found him in the upstairs bedroom along with a room full of toys, and boys clothes. There was a name tag sticker on his shirt, his name is Johnathon no last name shown," she tells her friend.

"Such a blessing, Thank Gabriel! That brings me back to the day I found my little Sandy in a tree house," the brunet responds.

"Oh, she appeared with a tree house? I didn't know that part, so inventive. Never know what Gabriel will do," blond Woman says with a fond smile on her face.

_Appeared, Weird things happen here. This could be the story I've been looking for._

"This morning when I woke up all my food was replaced with candy. The kids were excited but I was not happy about the sugar high they got," a bulky man says.

Shifting my body to better hear his conversation I see he is talking to a woman with red hair and freckles.

"Don't you just love how in the moment the pranks can anger you and yet years later they are just funny?" the red-haired girl says. The man smiles and lets out a belly shaking laugh. Getting a perplexed look from the woman he is sitting with.

"What?" she asks.

"That just reminded me of the time my front yard was changed into jello and stepping on it dyed my feet. I had one red, and one purple foot for a week. The worst part was since I wasn't paying attention I tripped and fell in it. Going to work with orange hair and a multi-colored face was embarrassing. You're right though it's funny now looking back.

  
A few hours later the bartender walks up to me, were closing in about 20 minutes," he tells me.

"I'm all ready when you are," I tell him. I watch as he closes up, puts the chairs on the tables. Then he closes out the registers and begins to turn off the lights. He walks up to me carrying a jacket and deposit bag.

"By the way, my name is Theo Madison," he tells me. When we step outside I notice he didn't lock the doors.

"Um you forgot to lock the doors," I tell him. I like him, I really don't want his place broken into.

He gives me a confused look, "Why would there be locks on doors," he asks me.

Taking a closer look at the door I realize the door doesn't even have locks.

_Oh, right no crime here. I didn't think he was serious._

"Never mind," I tell him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Ok, well I need to make a stop at the bank to drop this off," he informs me. He holds up the bank deposit bag displaying the reason for the stop. As I'm looking at it, it disappears right out of his hand. He calmly looks at his hand then shrugs again, "Never mind it's been taken care of."

Freaked out, I'm seriously considering the possibility I've gone crazy. "Dude how, where did that go," I stammer out shocked.

"Oh, my guess would be the bank. As to how we don't question that. Just accept the blessings as I receive them."

_Things don't just disappear into thin air, they just don't. I need to stay here longer there is definitely something supernatural going on here._

Regaining my composure we start the short walk to his house. It's a nice house, one-floor ranch. Flowers along the sides of the house and bushes trimmed into the shapes of animals. Stepping inside, the house has a cozy feel. It's warm and smells delicious, something is being cooked. I follow him to the kitchen partly because I get uncomfortable in other's homes and that smell is pulling me in that direction.

Inside the kitchen is a beautiful woman, tall, Brunet, nice shape and surprisingly very bright green eyes.

_That's got to be rare, green eyes on a brunet._

Stepping in from the doorway she notices me then turns to me. "Hello, my name is Toni Madison, it's nice to meet you," she says holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too my name is Adrien Sanders," I respond shaking her hand.

Suddenly I hear pounding like a stampede. Three kids come through the door like little tornadoes. They rush to their seats appearing excited about dinner.

This is our oldest Renee and these two are the twins, George and Mark," she introduces them.

_Twins? George looks like he's 15 and Mark can't be older than 10._

Looking back and forth between the twins I ask, "How old are they?"

"Well, Renee here I think is around 16, it's so hard to keep track and the twins I believe are 15. Poor Mark discovered yesterday he transformed into what appears to be a 10-year-old. He is not happy about it, I tried to explain to him that could easily change at any time. You know kids though always so impatient," Toni answers.

_My head is spinning, this can't be, people don't age hop around._

They all seem to be used to these odd occurrences, no laughing or mocking me. So they must be telling the truth or at least believe what they are saying to me. Good to know its not a prank, they are not trying to mess with my head. I don't know how to respond to that so I just nod and make an understanding sound.

Seeing six place setting on the table I sit at one of them assuming one is for me. Toni serves everyone a portion of baked chicken, green beans and brown rice. It looks good, the kids have surprised expressions on their faces as they eat the first bite.

_Odd, what's to be surprised about?_

Taking a bite of the chicken I almost choke on it, Theo is nice enough to pat my back as I'm coughing. I manage to get out, "This tastes like spaghetti."

The may or may not be 10-year-old looks at me, "Silly how can anything taste like spaghetti. It's not like spaghetti tastes the same each time you eat it." Smiling shaking his head he digs back into his "Chicken."

Taking a mental note, food varies in taste/flavor. I'll need to make up a list, there are too many odd occurrences here for me to remember them all.

After dinner I'm shown the guest room, it's a nice room. Standard bed, dresser, nightstand, lamp, and alarm clock. The decor is different shades of blue making me think of water. Opening the closet I'm surprised when a gust of cold air hits me. It's snowing in the closet, looking at the floor its clear of snow. The snow is melting before it hits the floor, I turn when a voice says, "I like it better when the snow collects so we can have sneak attack snow fights." It's the oldest talking I think her name is Renee.

"Um, yeah me too," I respond.

_How are you supposed to respond to that?_

Sitting alone in the room provided free's me with time to think all this through. None of this makes sense. If it wasn't for me witnessing some of these odd things I'd be convinced this town likes to mess with outsiders. That's not possible, no way did they remove the locks to mess with me and how would they alter the tastes of food. Then the most obvious evidence of their innocence is the bank deposit bag disappearing.

_It would be nice if I could write these observations down but my notebooks are in the car._

As if by magic my notebooks and bags appear in the room I'm sitting in. Astounded I think my brain just froze, for several minutes I sit here not able to have even one coherent thought.

_This is crazy!_

Standing I pace the room, I need to clear my head to think. I stop at the window instantly I notice that the bushes of different animals have changed. Before one was a hippo and giraffe now one is an elephant and the other a monkey.

_You've got to be kidding me, this is ridiculous. I'm done for the day._

I can't handle anymore today, I lay down to sleep. My brain needs a rest from all of this craziness.


	2. Chapter 2

Got my notebook, pens, and tape recorder, all ready to interview townsfolk. I prefer to use my computer or phone to make notes, but for some reason, it's not working. The only functions I can use are primary offline functions like the calendar and calculator.

The house is quiet; I peek my head out of the doorway to avoid being trampled by kids. There is no noise, no kids running, no screaming they must be in school as I step out of the room Theo walks past me.

"I'll be leaving for work now, you need anything stop by the bar," he tells me.

"Oh, I'll head out with you, can you direct me to a park?" I ask him. I've always done my best work in the quietness that usually comes with the parks.

I freeze in the doorway as I exit the room, "Ah how...how is that possible?"

"No reason to ask how, it just is," Theo responds.

The grass in the front yard is all different colors; it resembles a chess board just assorted colors — reds, blues, greens, yellow, purple and many others.

Looking up what I see makes the colorful chess board grass seem normal. In the middle of the road is a pole about two feet thick. At the top, about twenty feet up is a glass platform. The platform is approximately 10x10 at best guess. A man is sitting on it, nothing else on the platform. He is sitting there calm as if he is not at the top of a death trap.

Pointing up at the platform I ask, "What is this, and why is he up there?"

"Oh, you mean Larry? There is no point in asking why he and Gabriel know why." Theo replies.

"Yeah, Larry," I respond.

(These people astonish me with their comfort level concerning all the supernatural phenomena going on here.)

"Gabriel doesn't take kindly to others attempting to take advantage of his generosity. Often he provides what we need without us asking or expecting anything. Now and then someone will get it into their heads to pretend they really need something. May it be money, belongings anything selfish."

"What if he falls off? How long will he have to be up there?" I ask.

"Nothing will hurt him, even if he jumps off he will appear back on the platform. Usually, the punishment is 3 to 5 days, the longest I've seen is two weeks. We don't worry about it; he will be up there as long as needed," he responds casually.

"Um, there is no food or bed or bathroom, how can anyone survive for that long up there," I ask concerned about this guy.

(Is this Gabriel dishing out death sentences?)

He gives me an odd look, "Gabriel would never let him get hurt. He will be fine, up there none of those things are needed, there is no hunger or tired up there. There is only boredom, that's the real punishment complete boredom."

(That's a relief.)

"It's kind of a rite of passage too, not that it's encouraged. Almost all of us as teenagers think we can get away with it or are entitled. Most learn their lesson the first time, except the Singer's boy, Sam was always going against the rules. He turned out to be a good man though, just headstrong," he explains.

"How many times did he get put up there?" I ask.

"Three times, each time got longer. The last time was two weeks, and he never tried it again," Theo says.

"Can they hear us?" I ask wondering if that man is aware we are talking about him. Doesn't seem to be, he's not reacting to our conversations at all.

"Nope, he can't hear us or see anything below the platform. All he gets to see is open sky and maybe a bird if he is lucky," Theo answers me shaking his head while making a ticking sound.

(What do you talk about after a conversation like that?)

Luckily I don't have to think of anything to say, "So the park is right down this street, it's not hard to see. Enjoy your day, If I don't see you again have a good trip," he says holding out his hand. I shake his hand and thank him for his hospitality.

Walking to the park, I hear screaming; I start to run towards it. There are three kids in the sandbox screaming, closer inspection I can see the screams are from fun. Relief washes over me, I've always had a soft spot for kids. I hope someday to have my own, boys/girls I don't care. I grew up without parents, lived in the social services system. I was one of the lucky ones, all the families I stayed with treated me decently, but none kept me for long. Something always happened a death in the family. Foster mom suddenly unexpectedly pregnant, doesn't need someone else child anymore.

The only hiccup was the night I saw a ghost; I know what I saw was real. The spirit talked to me, shared her life story. Honestly, I never cared if I stayed or left a foster placement much. Learned not to get attached, but I desperately wanted to stay there just for her. She was the first and only experience of a mother I've ever had.

After two years of therapy, told I imagined it. I said them I was wrong and it must have been a dream. I know the truth, they were never going to believe me. As soon as I got out, I researched the house, found her, Amelia Tompkins. She died there after a valent fight against cancer, her kids and husband had no one. She couldn't leave them, so she stayed. I tried to visit her, but she wasn't there anymore. That's how I got into this business. There is not a lot of respectable supernatural reporters.

I went looking for proof and found the internet blog, "The Unspoken Supernatural," its new. They had already fired three before me when none were able to provide evidence. I've been there three months they are getting impatient. I know the supernatural is real, getting proof is the impossible part. I need the job, but it's not my dream job, once I get some actual proof of the supernatural I plan on moving on to my dream job. I just desperately need to prove to someone the supernatural is real. I didn't imagine it. 

Moving closer to the park I can see why the kids are screaming; it's a food fight. More kids have gotten into the sandbox, about eight of them now including the three from before. The sandbox is not full of sand, and it's full of pudding. The mothers are actively trying to stop the food fight. Getting themselves covered too, a few of the kids are eating it.

I chuckle watching them, and suddenly I get a face full of pudding. Wiping it from my eyes, I'm assuming the kid that is smirking at me is the culprit. Everyone freezes to see what I'll do. Slowly I make my way to the child. Seeing a sand bucket, I pick it up then fill it with pudding and pour it on the child. Both the child and I begin laughing, and then everyone joins us.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see movement. Turning my eye's towards it, I notice a man who appears to be homeless. He smirks then winks at me; I turn my head to one of the mothers, ask about him. Pointing to where he was, he is gone nowhere in sight. The mother shrugs her shoulders redirecting her attention to cleaning her child up.

(One more thing to add to the list.)

Realizing I came here for a reason, I clean myself up in the bathroom nearby. It's a pleasant small building about ten feet from the playground. Has boys and girls bathrooms, drinking fountains and picknick tables. Once I'm as clean as possible I head back out to the playground. Sitting on a bench with a blond woman, she is beautiful, shapely, wild hair, kinda "Goth," so my type.

I'm here to get information, not phone numbers though. Plus I don't want to be the creepy guy hitting on the moms at the playground.

"So, um hi, my name is Adrien Sanders," I say introducing myself.

"Hello, nice to meet you my name is Louise Coleman," she says holding out her hand.

Her hand is warm and soft making my heart speed up.

(Stay focused.)

Letting go before I completely forget the reason I'm here. I quickly get the tape recorder out of my pocket, hold it against my thigh out of sight before pressing record. "How is your day going?" I ask starting with typical small talk.

"Oh, it's been great, I was greatly blessed today, Thank Gabriel," she replies with a big smile. It's clear she is happy, her face glows with a beautiful smile and green eyes so bright it's hard not to stare.

(Great now my heart is pounding again, and my palms are sweaty, why does she have to have such beautiful eyes. Pay attention; you have a job to do.)

"Really do you mind telling me of your blessing," I cautiously ask averting my eyes, so I don't get distracted again. I don't want to appear creepy or nosey.

"I'll gladly tell anyone, today I got a call from my boss telling me I don't have to come in for the next six weeks all paid leave."

"Wow that is amazing," I tell her honestly surprised.

"Yeah, and perfect timing gives me time to bond with my new son's." She points to two boys, identical twins that look about twelve.

(With the way children age's bounce back and forth around here who knows what their real ages are.)

"Nathan and Zach, I found them both yesterday in my house. Both sitting on the couch, holding bags full of their belongings. They both looked so scared at first shaking, flinching in response to any movement. Clearly, they were previously neglected, possibly physically abused also," She says sadness showing on her face, her beautiful smile disappearing.

That breaks my heart, I've seen that many times when new kids arrived at the children's home. "At least they have other kids to play with now, sometimes a distraction can help until they get settled in," I tell her.

"True plus they have others that understand, that they can talk to outside of therapy."

"What others," I inquire.

She lifts her hand waving it in a broad sweeping motion, "Most of these kids have the same background."

Surprised there is at least twenty kids here how could most come from the same situations. Stutter out, "What do you mean most?"

"There are a few children born here, but all the others were placed here by Gabriel. Children from all over the world are brought here to live safe, happy lives with loving parents. He blesses not only the child but the parents too. He loves children, so he saves them," she responds. Her face shows the level of love, respect, and admiration she holds for this Gabriel.

(I can see just by this alone those feelings are earned. He saves children, provides them with all the love, and care they deserve. That definitely outweighs the pranks.)

"How is that possible? How does he know which kids need a home?" I ask.

"Asking those kinds of questions is pointless, just be thankful he does," again another person giving me a confused expression.

"Thank Gabriel," I say out loud sincerely meaning it. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel something hit the top of my head softly. Looking up I see its raining, but not raindrops, something larger than raindrops. They are coming down too swiftly for me to make out what they are. Directing my eyes down the ground is littered with gummy worms. Kids are running around stuffing them in their pockets. Eating as much as they can before their parents stop them. A loud laugh erupts from my mouth, leaving me feeling happier than I have been for a long time.

"I would ask how this is possible," I say holding up a gummy worm, "but that's a pointless question, right?

She smirks, "Now you're getting it."

"You and your husband must be very happy," I say.

She holds up her left hand showing the empty ring finger, "Not married." She replies smirking at me.

(Woah, nice to know.)

"Nice to know, so you liked my answer?" she asks me.

"Aw, crap did I say that out loud," stuttering my reply as I look down to hide the blush covering my face.

"Yeah, you did," she grins at me, stands and places a piece of paper in my hand. Looking down I unfold the paper in my hand; there is a phone number with her name on it written on it. By the time I look back up she has taken hold of the boy's hands and is exiting the playground. She turns and looks over her shoulder and makes eye contact then winks at me.

Two men sit down on the bench with me already in a conversation.

"You don't understand he never stops talking and singing old 80ty rock music," a slim man with short blond hair says. He looks annoyed.

"It can't be that bad plus how often do you get the chance to know what he thinks or for that matter what any dog thinks," his friend a tall man with jet black hair says. He is grinning he knows his friend is annoyed.

The blond man's knee bumps into mine; he turns his head, "Oh, hey sorry about that," he says to me.

"No, worries, name's Adrien Sanders," I say holding out my hand.

"I've heard about you, Theo is one of my best friends. My name is Ricky Knowles" he responds.

"Nice to meet you, hows your day going," I ask repeating my previous tactics, worked last time.

"Frustrating my dog hasn't stopped talking for days now. When he is not being rude or singing he is demanding I bring him bacon. As if I'll give him my bacon, I don't share it, and I'm not taking orders from a dog," he tells me.

(Talking dogs, wow ok act casual.)

"I see how that could be tough; I don't share my bacon either," I respond.

The blond man turns to the man with black hair, "See it's not rude, I don't have to share my bacon," he tells the man with a smug smile. A look that basically says, "I told you so."

The man with black hair shakes his head responding, "Whatever man, it could be much worse. The Roberts all woke up as cartoons this morning every move they make comes with sound effects. Their kids keep hitting each other to see the stars floating around the others heads. One purposely slammed the others hand in a door to see it flatten out, to me its funny but I'm not the parent."

"It was nice to meet you both," I say as I stand up.

"Nice to meet you too," they both say at the same time causing us all to chuckle.

"Hope I see you again," I reply as I nod my head.

Walking through the neighborhood, I try to be observant and stay focused. Never know when something odd could happen. Something is bugging me, and something is missing. Pulling up images from my neighborhood to compare. People, buildings, tree, cars, animals, police, no wait I haven't seen a single policeman or car and no ambulances or firetrucks either.

(That's odd. Honestly, I'm not sure what's considered unusual anymore.)

Once I get to the bar Theo works at; I sit at the same table I pull out my notebooks. Theo brings me a plate of food and a tall beer. My meal consists of pepperoni pizza and wings that tastes more like steak and fruit. Such an odd combination, I'm not sure I'll be able to eat them both. Halfway through my pizza of steak Theo brings me a beer refill.

"Hey Theo do you have a phone book handy," I request.

"Sure it's under the bar," he responds. On his way back suddenly he is floating in the air. His head bumps into the ceiling, he pushes off of it drops the phone book on my table as if nothing just happened. He is the only one floating, no objects either.

I jump up ready to grab his legs and pull him down; he moves his legs away. "Dude you're floating, that doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean doesn't make sense?" Theo ask.

"Um, gravity," I reply with a little attitude on accident.

"Nothing ever has to make sense for it to be true or possible," is his response.

I'm dumbfounded as I watch him propelling off of the back of a bench seat towards the bar. I Decide to get back to the task of checking out the phone book.

Its the smallest phone book I've ever seen, children picture books are thicker. I open the phone book; there are only two sections, residential and customer service. Skipping the residential part, I move on to the customer service section. There is a phone number listed for a few businesses including this one and, "Winchester Auto Repair." Other than that there is a number for, "Saint Gabriel Catholic Church."

(He has a church here, I will have to visit it. I'm running out of time, and the repairs on my car will be completed soon.)

Opening my notebook I add, talking dogs, cartoons, unexpected paid leave, punishment platform, odd vegetation, floating/gravity turning off and candy/sweets. Candy and treats seem to be repetitive occurrences here.

As an afterthought, I add the homeless man to the list.

Throughout writing in my notebook, I'm distracted by the floating Theo. Three times now he has spilled customers drinks trying to pour from so high up or because he floats away from the table while pouring. People are getting upset; one woman screamed when her pizza slid off the tray from three feet above her head. Fell right on her head, getting all over her dress. Theo apologized repeatedly, but she wasn't happy and left.

I've been here for about an hour when I decide to ask Theo about the homeless man. He is the only one I've seen in this neighborhood. Sitting at the bar its only a few seconds before Theo is standing in front of me. Attached to arms are ropes, they look like the jump rope kids use. They are tied to the bar, leaning over the bar I see his legs are bound to the bottom of the bar.

"How long will you have to stay tied up like that?" I inquire.

"No point in asking or answering, my gravity will return at any time or if I really need it to," he responds in an annoyed tone. I don't know if that is due to my questions or that he is tied to a bar using children's toys. The ends have colorful streamers attached, so they are tangled into his fingers and getting in the way.

(I'de be annoyed too.)

"Another beer?" he asks.

"Actually I'll take a soda," I tell him.

He pours the soda, its orange colored.

(Does that mean it will taste like orange or something odd like fish.)

The soda ends up tasting like eggnog, good thing I like it.

"Hey Theo question, I've seen a homeless man around town, he is the only one I've seen here. Do you know anything about him?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know of him, don't know his name. Well, really no one knows his name or anything about him. He's been here my whole life," he answers.

"No one has asked him?"

"People have tried but never seem to be interested in talking to him once they get close. Not sure whats so offputting about him, I doubt his smells or anything. No one has complained or said so," he responds.

(And none of them thought that was odd?)

"Have the police tried to talk to him, what if he needs help. He could be hungry, cold, and need a bed. Everyone here is so nice and generous I'm surprised he's still homeless," I ask him.

"Police? What is that?" he asks me again giving me that, "What is wrong with this guy?" look.

(I'm the crazy one he doesn't even know what the police are.)

"You know police, they keep order, arrest criminals, help during disasters like fires, car crashes," he keeps staring at me like I'm speaking nonsense.

After a few seconds, he responds, "These police are not needed, there is no crime, or fires or disasters. The only one keeping order is Gabriel; he keeps us safe and healthy. Where are you from that is so dangerous you need something called a police?" he asks me.

"Not far I'm from a few towns over, its called Elmcreek. I was coming from there on my way to Loup city when my car called it quits. It's not overly dangerous, not like some big cities," I inform him.

"Ah, I've never heard of it, but then again I've never left here before. Most of us haven't and if anyone does almost all return.

"Ok, what about hospitals? I ask.

"I've heard of those, and they are not needed here. No one gets sick or seriously hurt. We all die of old age," Theo responds.

Speechless no words are coming out of my mouth just awkward sounds. Theo is giving me odd looks again, that's when I notice the whole bar has been listening to our conversation. Some are shaking their heads others are giving me kind eyes. I hear someone say behind me, "That poor boy lives somewhere something called police are needed to keep order. Have they never hear of Gabriel before?" a male voice says.

Another voice this time is a woman that says, "That's so sad people getting hurt or sick, can you imagine someone dying before they get old." Another woman whispers, "I'll pray to Gabriel for his protection and good health."

Holding my head in my hands, I'm not sure if I should be annoyed, frustrated or touched someone cares enough about me to pray to their God. No one has ever done that for me as far as I know. It's a strange feeling, but I guess odd is normal here.

"Thank you, Theo," I express to him.

Suddenly my bags appear next to me, and Dean Winchester walks through the door. He walks right up to me holds out my keys. "Ah, I see you are all ready to go, I won't keep you waiting," he says smiling at me as he drops my keys into my hand.

Looking around, I start to feel a great sadness in leaving.

(Get over it, nothing new to you. Never able to stay anywhere long.)

With a sigh, I nod, shake his hand and thank him for the works he put in. Finding my car in the parking lot, I load my bags into the trunk, as I'm walking to the driver seat I see the homeless man on the other side of the parking lot. Pocketing my keys I jog towards him, he moves quick. Almost there now.

(What am I doing? Why am I on the other side of the parking lot?)

Shaking my head, I walk to my car that is on the other side of the parking lot. Once I'm there my mind clears, thoughts entering my mind.

(I wanted to talk to the homeless man, how could I have forgotten that?)

He is nowhere in sight; I guess I'll write my story without him in it. I have enough to write about but sadly no proof. I doubt my boss will accept this; then I'll be fired. What else can I do, there is no proof. Any pictures I post others could accuse me of using photoshop or even planted evidence. There is no way to prove the lawn changed overnight or that someone didn't just throw gummy worms up into the air. Getting into my car, I drive by the Church. Slamming on the breaks.

I need to go in there, maybe some questions will be answered. I have to try at least to get this story. I'm going to miss this community, for the first time in my life I've become attached to a place.


End file.
